Aldwyn
Aldwyn grows up as an ordinary Alley cat. He gets mistaken as a familiar by a young boy wizard (Jack) when he hides from Grimslade, a bounty hunter, in a familiar shop; he pretends he has telekinesis to fit in with the other familiars and ends up going on a dangerous adventure to save his loyal. He later finds out he does in fact have telekinesis, and even more later telepathy. History Early Life Not much is known about Aldwyn’s past. The only thing the story tells us is that he was born in Maidenmere. It is eventually revealed that he was born to Baxley of the Mooncatcher clan and Corliss of the Wind Chanter tribe, along with his sister, Yeardley. Due to one of Gilbert's puddle visions making its way down the Time Stream to the stream along Maidenmere, Baxley heard that Aldwyn's survival depened on finding the Crown of the Snow Leopard and so set off on a quest to find it. Corliss meanwhile followed Malvern and overheard him conspiring with Paksahara. He eventually found out, and Corliss took her kittens (Aldwyn and Yeardley) to the stream to send them down it and was confronted by Malvern. Though he tried explaining himself, his thoughts betrayed him as Corliss was telepathic. In the end, Malvern pushed poor Corliss into the stream where she drowned, while Aldwyn and Yeardley were sent adrift down the stream and somehow separated. Aldwyn would wind up in Bridgetower where he grew up, living as an alley cat. ''The Familiars The Crown of the Snow Leopard Circle of Heroes Palace of Dreams '''Personality and Traits ' Aldwyn is outgoing and extremely loyal. He is very clever, and can be very mischievous at times. Also, he would do anything for his Loyal or the other familiars. Aldwyn is a black cat with a white muzzle, green eyes and a white paw on the right. He has a tear in one of his left ear from when his was a kitten. He becomes a familiar later and posses the talent of telekinesis and as found out in a later book telepathy. Likes * fish * milk * adventure * Dislikes * being outsmarted * taffy * Paksahara * Malvern * Magical Abilities Aldwyn is a telekinetic cat, which means he can move items with his mind as well as telepathy, which means he can hear people's thoughts. He is also extremely clever and tricked the other familiars into thinking he was magical, when Aldwyn didn't know he was actually telekinetic. He inherited his power of Telepathy from his mother, Corliss. He only found this out when hearing Grimslade, Paksahara, and undead Malvern's thoughts. He was surprised at this discovery. Aldwyn finds out he had telekinesis through blocking an attack against Paksahara in the original Familiars book. Relationships: Jack Aldwyn became Jack's Familiar after Aldwyn jumped into the shop to hide from Grimslade. They relate to each other in terms of not knowing their parents and have a special bond. They one day hope to be Beyonders and explore the unknown lands of the beyond. They also have the loyal and familiar bond. Skylar Skylar is one of the three main familiars in the books. Aldwyn trusts her, but when Gilbert has a puddle-vision of her murdering himself, he becomes suspicious. He worries that she will figure out what he is hiding but it ends up she does not murder him but is actually Paksahara in the form of Gilbert trying to impersonate him. Gilbert They are good friends. Aldwyn pretends to hate his poems, but deep down he finds them comforting. He does not like hiding this from his friend. Malvern Malvern was the brother of Aldwyn's father, Baxley, therefore making him his uncle. When Aldwyn went to Maidenmere the second time Malvern told him his father did not care about him and left him as a baby because, he only cared about treasure. While Aldwyn, Skylar and Gilbert were getting to the Crown of the Snow Leopard, it is revealed that Malvern had been following them throughout their journey. When Aldwyn finds out that his uncle is friends with Paksahara, he tricks Malvern. When they arrive at the stones, Paksahara appears, encountering them as a bird and attacks them, helped by Malvern, who admits to Aldwyn that he'd lied about Baxley. In the end, Malvern is killed untimely by one of Paksahara's own spells. In the latest book, Malvern returns as one of the undead, brought back by Paksahara. He nearly drowns Aldwyn, however, Aldwyn saves himself by using his telekinesis to move the water in which he is drowning in and then he kills Malvern again by impaling him in the forehead using the sword fragment or spike impaled in Malvern's ear. Maidenmere Cats At first, Aldwyn and his companions were thrown out of Maidenmere. Once they return much later, they learn he is one of them and welcome him. He is a Mooncatcher, like his father was. He is welcome and helped. Grimslade Aldwyn almost gets exterminated by Grimslade throughout his alley cat years. In the third book, they team up for the greater good, however, Grimslade did in fact perish from an undead crocodile. It is noted that Aldwyn feels grief for Grimslade, surprising himself greatly. He disliked Grimslade lots before. Marianne and Dalton Marianne is Gilbert's loyal and Dalton is Skylar's loyal. He is also friends with them although they can not understand him. Kalstaff Jack, Marianne, and Dalton's magic teacher - and one of the original Prophesized Three along with Queen Loranella and The Mountain Alchemist. Loranella She is the queen of Vastia and formerly Paksahara's loyal before her familiar turned evil. In the first book Paksahara shape shifted into Loranella and killed Kalstaff but the true Loranella was always the familiars' friend. Paksahara Bitter enemies with the animal Prophesied Three, Paksahara continuously wants Aldwyn, Skylar, and Gilbert to join her but they always refuse. Paksahara was later defeated by Skylar when she shape-shifted into Gilbert so Skylar and Aldwyn wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two, but Aldwyn identified her by reading her thoughts via telepathy. Tammy Tammy is an female orange and white plains cat, with hazel eyes and a curvy tail. In the first book, Aldwyn, Skylar and Gilbert take shelter in a inn. The innkeeper introduces Tammy to the familiars as "new playmates". Tammy is a friendly young cat, and she proves this by taking care of the familiars, and later helps them escape when the queen (aka Pakshara) puts up wanted posters of the familiars. She and Aldwyn seem to have a liking to each other. Appearances As a main character, Aldwyn has appeared in all four books. pl:Aldwyn Category:Characters Category:Familiars Category:Animals Category:Content